<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends by seraladav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290521">Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraladav/pseuds/seraladav'>seraladav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And that friends don't feel like that for the other, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Discovery, Songfic, They discover they love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraladav/pseuds/seraladav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Friends just sleep in another bed<br/>And friends don't treat me like you do<br/>Well I know that there's a limit to everything<br/>But my friends won't love me like you<br/>No, my friends won't love me like you"</em><br/>- Friends, Ed Sheeran</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>Onde Kim Seokjin e Kim Namjoon são melhores amigos desde sempre, mas melhores amigos não se amam como eles se amavam.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>One-Shot<br/>Songfic<br/>Namjin</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Essa é uma adaptação de uma one-shot do filme The First Time, de minha autoria, publicada no Nyah! Fanfiction em 2016. É também uma songfic baseada na música Friends, do Ed Sheeran. Adaptações de terceiros não estão autorizadas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, pessoal!</p>
<p>Essa é minha primeira publicação em português no AO3. Para quem não sabe, sou brasileira e por isso, irei publicar conteúdos tanto em português quanto em inglês. Sinto falta de mais conteúdos em línguas que não sejam o inglês por aqui e resolvi começar a contribuir com a mudança!</p>
<p>Como não tenho um beta, peço desculpas antecipadamente por quaisquer erros que você possa encontrar. Além disso, peço por favor que me informe se encontrar algum erro gramatical para que eu possa melhorar essa fic. Comentários sobre o plot e fic como um todo também serão sempre muito bem-vindos!</p>
<p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Seokjin e Kim Namjoon são amigos desde que se entendem por gente.</p>
<p>Apesar dos sobrenomes idênticos, não tinham parentesco algum. O que os unia era a amizade de suas mães. Juntas desde a infância, fora uma alegria quando descobriram, na mesma época, que estavam grávidas. Resolveram então ter seus filhos no mesmo hospital, já que marcaram as cesarianas no mesmo dia.</p>
<p>As crianças eram vizinhas de encubadora e depois vizinhas de quarto na maternidade. Todos que visitavam Seokjin acabavam visitando Namjoon e vice-versa, mesmo que não conhecessem um dos casais de pais. Achavam tão fofo que as amigas Kim tivessem seus filhos juntos que não conseguiam evitar a vontade de conhecer as duas crianças.</p>
<p>E assim foi durante toda a infância, uma vez que viviam colados um no outro, pregando peças em seus pais. Os pais de Namjoon ficavam com os pequenos na sexta e os de Seokjin, no sábado. No domingo, as duas famílias se juntavam para o almoço e era diversão pura para os dois pestinhas.</p>
<p>Seokjin e Namjoon adoravam pregar peças nos pais, o que incluiu Namjoon vestido de princesa, Seokjin vestindo as roupas do pai, carteiras na descarga, Rapmon, a cachorrinha do Nam, toda pintada de tinta azul, inúmeros vasos quebrados e alguns pontos na testa do Jin. Eles se adoravam e não sabiam viver um sem o outro.</p>
<p>Onde Namjoon estava, Seokjin estava e onde Seokjin estava, Namjoon estava também.</p>
<p>Mesmo com o passar dos anos, isso se manteve. Durante a adolescência, eram melhores amigos e iam às festas juntos. Seokjin cuidava de Namjoon quando ele bebia escondido dos pais, mesmo que algumas vezes tenha que ter escondido o amigo em sua casa para evitar problemas.</p>
<p>Namjoon sempre tentava ajudar Seokjin a chegar nas garotas, mas foi nessa época que Jin descobriu que não estava interessado em nenhuma delas e sim nos garotos bonitos que sempre apareciam.</p>
<p>Isso não foi problema para o mais alto e, uma vez que ele se interessava tanto por garotas quanto garotos, passaram a frequentar festas aonde tivessem mais liberdade, dentro de uma Coréia ainda retrógada. Em algumas delas, Namjoon fingia ser o namorado de Seokjin quando algum cara tentava se aproximar de maneira rude, tendo se envolvido em algumas brigas bobas para defender o amigo.</p>
<p>Eram parceiros nas aulas de laboratório e também nas peças que pregavam na escola. Eram Brian O'Connor e Dominic Toretto das peripécias escolares. Ambos muito inteligentes, nunca foram descobertos por conseguirem convencer a todos que não tinham nada a ver com a bombinha na lixeira da sala de aula, com o rato na cantina ou com o sapo na gaveta da diretora Cha. E ela? Nem desconfiava de Seokjin e Namjoon, pois eles eram seus queridinhos.</p>
<p>Os dois viviam indo para olimpíadas de física, matemática, tinham as melhores notas e sempre eram premiados. Além disso, Nam era o melhor jogador do time de basquete da escola e Jin o capitão do time de vôlei. Ambos trouxeram inúmeros títulos para o colégio e todos adoravam os dois pelos corredores.</p>
<p>Nos momentos que não estavam pregando peças, estudando ou jogando qualquer esporte, eles estavam no jardim da casa de Jin, observando as estrelas e contando seus sonhos. Não dividiam seus segredos porque um já conhecia os do outro e não fazia sentido falar daquilo. Menos em casos de romances.</p>
<p>Eles conversavam muito, Seokjin ajudava Namjoon a entender as pessoas com quem ele se envolvia e Namjoon ajudava Seokjin a saber se o cara de quem ele estava afim também estava gostando dele. E depois dessas conversas, sempre vinham as noites do pijama. Seus pais jamais viram problema algum dos dois dormirem juntos, afinal foram criados como irmãos e eles acreditavam que os meninos se viam desse jeito.</p>
<p>Em algum dia de verão, no entanto, enquanto Seokjin arrumava a cama, Namjoon notou que a franja do garoto estava maior, o que fazia Jin ter que jogar o cabelo para trás algumas vezes, o que fez seu coração bater mais forte. Achou que estivesse enlouquecendo, mas notou também que a boca de Jin parecia mais carnuda, enfeitada pelo seu sorriso, e que seus olhos brilhavam mais.</p>
<p>Com um arrepio, despertou de seu transe e se sentiu mal por pensar assim. Afinal de contas, eles foram criados juntos e nunca passou pela cabeça de Namjoon enxergar Seokjin como algo mais do que seu melhor amigo. O mais alto se enfiou então debaixo das cobertas logo que terminaram de arrumar e, virado de costas para o amigo, murmurou um boa noite e se entregou logo ao sono, evitando falar mais com Seokjin simplesmente para parar de pensar nele daquela forma... estranha.</p>
<p>Jin não entendeu nada quando percebeu que logo Namjoon dormira. Era comum que eles atravessassem as noites com suas conversas sobre as viagens que fariam, como seria a faculdade e se os filhos deles seriam amigos como eles eram. Ele pensava nisso enquanto observava Nam em seu sono leve e, naquele momento, se deu conta do quão calmo o garoto deitado ao seu lado estava, totalmente diferente de sua personalidade, inquieta a todo segundo.</p>
<p>O moreno viu a luz da lua fraquinha no rosto do outro e sentiu seu coração se agitar. Alguma coisa dizia para ele se aproximar de Namjoon e Jin o fez, deitando no peito do amigo, mas com cuidado para não o acordar. Nam se remexeu quando Seokjin encostou nele, colocando o braço em torno do outro num abraço. Jin o abraçou de volta e caiu no sono.</p>
<p>Quando acordaram, ainda estavam na mesma posição e acabaram se encarando por longos minutos. Ambos tentavam entender o que acontecia ali, o que mudou. Não conseguiam identificar, mas também não podiam esconder seus corações acelerados, o suor frio e a estranha sensação de borboletas no estômago enquanto se encaravam, numa imagem bonita banhada pela luz do sol. Seokjin sorriu e Namjoon não conseguiu evitar acompanhá-lo.</p>
<p>"Eu te amo" ele disse.</p>
<p>Seokjin parou de respirar por alguns instantes, assustado. Namjoon fechou o sorriso e se arrependeu do que disse. Pediu desculpas e disse que era bobagem.</p>
<p>"Então você não me ama?" Seokjin falou em seguida, magoado.</p>
<p>"Claro que amo, Seokjin, sempre te amei, somos... Parceiros da vida toda, não é?" respondeu, ainda desconcertado.</p>
<p>Quando disse isso, Namjoon percebeu que, na verdade, sempre quis mais.</p>
<p>Sempre sentiu ciúmes dos namorados de Seokjin, mas queria tanto vê-lo feliz que encobria isso. Jin fora seu primeiro beijo, ainda na infância, e Namjoon nunca se esquecera daquilo. Era coisa boba, um selinho, ambos nem sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Só imitavam seus pais, pois sempre viam expressar seu amor um pelo outro com um beijo. Depois que descobriram o que aquilo significava, nunca mais o fizeram.</p>
<p>Mas no fundo, Namjoon sempre quis mais.</p>
<p>Seokjin também.</p>
<p>Ele sentia inveja das garotas e, principalmente, dos garotos com quem Namjoon saía, sempre com um comentário crítico sobre eles. Tudo porque se imaginava no lugar deles, com Namjoon. Jin percebeu ali que sentia saudades dos "beijos" de criança deles.</p>
<p>E por isso, ainda deitados na cama de Namjoon, repetiram o que sempre fizeram anos antes.</p>
<p>Quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram, sentiram o calor irradiar de um para o outro. Seguiram, aprofundando o beijo, compartilhando um desejo que jamais sentiram com qualquer outra pessoa. Os lábios de Seokjin pareciam terem sido moldados para os lábios de Namjoon, bem como o corpo do mais alto parecia ter o encaixe perfeito no corpo de Jin. Uma vez que começaram, sentiram seus corações flutuarem e desejaram nunca mais se separar.</p>
<p>Por isso, desde aquele dia, Nam e Jin sempre se beijavam. Mas mantiveram o segredo.</p>
<p>Continuavam sendo amigos na frente dos pais e dos outros amigos, e nas noites do pijama ficavam acordados trocando carinhos, beijos e juras de amor eterno. Depois de algum tempo, era visível que estavam mais juntos do que parecia ser possível estar. Seus pais estranharam, mas não imaginaram que algo romântico estava acontecendo.</p>
<p>As outras pessoas também estranharam aquilo. As garotas do colégio começaram a comentar que nunca mais viram Namjoon com alguém, o que incluía Kim Jennie, que até então era a maior paixão de Namjoon, confusa quando Namjoon parou de mandar mensagens românticas para ela. Os amigos mais próximos estranharam que Seokjin não engatara num namoro com Park Jimin, com quem estava enrolado há meses. Jimin também não entendeu quando Seokjin disse que queria ficar sozinho.</p>
<p>Ele não podia saber a verdade. Ninguém podia.</p>
<p>Porque amigos dormem em camas separadas e não se beijam como eles se beijavam. Amigos não tratam um ao outro como eles começaram a se tratar. Mas amigos também não amariam Namjoon como Seokjin o amava e vice-versa. E eles não queriam que ninguém estragasse aquilo. Como sempre, eles conseguiram esconder suas peripécias e, agora, seu romance.</p>
<p>Namjoon tinha medo que perdesse Seokjin, pois ninguém sabia dos dois e algum cara poderia se aproximar dele. Jin também tinha medo de alguém se interessar por Nam. Ainda assim, ambos concordavam que o segredo era melhor, mais fácil.</p>
<p>Acabaram saindo da Coréia para os Estados Unidos. Resolveram se mudar para a Califórnia para fazerem faculdade e se aproveitaram disso para terem uma explicação para morar juntos. Seus pais concordaram e acharam maravilhoso ver que os filhos cresceram tanto e agora seguiriam mundo afora, mas ainda juntos.</p>
<p>Ainda que eles não gostassem da distância daqueles que os criaram, Seokjin e Namjoon sabiam que haveria menos pressão dentro de casa e menos problemas fora. Imagine então a surpresa de seus pais quando, logo após a formatura dos filhos, receberam o convite de casamento de Seokjin e Namjoon pelo correio.</p>
<p>A mãe de Jin correu para ligar para o filho, tentando entender quando aquilo começou. Seokjin disse que eles sempre se amaram, mas que apenas quando passaram a morar juntos, isso veio à tona e resolveram oficializar. Seus pais ficaram emocionados, mas também chateados de descobrirem daquele jeito. Jamais sofreriam com preconceito da parte de seus pais, pois o amor dos casais pelos dois meninos era maior do que qualquer regra social. Seokjin pediu apenas que a mãe não contasse a ninguém, pois queriam que todos na cidade continuassem pensando neles como amigos.</p>
<p>Quando a mãe de Namjoon questionou, ele disse que também não queriam que eles sofressem nenhum tipo de represália entre amigos e vizinhos. Seus pais, tristemente, aceitaram. Jin interveio e disse aos pais que era melhor que todos enxergassem os dois como amigos, porque amigos duram para sempre e eles seriam assim. Namjoon sorriu quando seu noivo disse aquilo.</p>
<p>"A vida não poderia ter me dado um amigo melhor" disse, beijando-o, depois que desligaram o telefone.</p>
<p>E continuaram sendo amigos, mas amigos que dormiam na mesma cama e que se beijavam. Amigos que dividiam uma vida juntos, com três filhos lindos. Amigos que se amavam além dessa vida.</p>
<p>"Amigos para sempre" como dissera Namjoon, aos 4 anos, quando começara a falar.</p>
<p>Como dissera Seokjin, no altar.</p>
<p>E como disseram um ao outro, antes de fecharem os olhos para outra vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gostaram? Deixem nos comentários a opinião de vocês! Para os leitores mais tímidos, os kudos são a certeza que eu tenho que vocês curtiram o plot. &lt;3</p>
<p>Para mais plots e algumas thread fics, me sigam no <a href="https://twitter.com/seraladav">Twitter</a>. Tô sempre por lá!</p>
<p>Beijos e até a próxima!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>